


Movie Night

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Buttery.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> for luxken27's summer mini-challenge 2013, 'buttery'.

Riika wiped her face and reached for her glasses to click them back into place. She could navigate her own quarters perfectly well, but she had company and she didn't want either Shinn or Courtney jumping up to try to help her. They were visiting to relax, after all.

She could smell the popcorn in the kitchen and even if she didn't know the layout, she was sure she could navigate by smell. Hopefully she'd made enough and bought enough drinks and picked out a good movie.

Because she knew anything could happen and they might never get another chance.


End file.
